Osaka and Her Free Shaved Ice!
by ASHUNjt99
Summary: Osaka has won herself free shaved ice comeplete with assorted syrups and 247 catering! What happens to the rest of gang....well, lets say that Osaka will see a brighter side of herself and Tomo&Kagura will only see the sides of their stomachs expand! UPDA
1. Osaka's in line!

Hi! this is my VERY FIRST story that I've written here and I might not know the lingo on this site so if anyone e-mails me, please hold off on it. What I hope you won't hold off is your opinions, corrections, and/or….well anything!

I have not seen or have all the anime episodes and have not read or have any of the manga volumes (unless you count 10 min. browse in a bookstore) so please tell me if I'm off by a little or a lot, just don't scold and harass me for it.

Azumanga Daioh is Copyright to Kiyohiko Azuma

Now, This story is based on the crazy & random world of Azumanga Daioh! ( me:victory grasp: ..yes!) and it seems that the Osaka has stumbled ( thanks to her thoughtlessness) upon a lifetime supply of shaved ice and this seems to open all sorts of confusion, mayhem, and of course comedy. How? Just read by and find out…. ONWARD HO! TEAM AZUMANGA DAIOH! X p

* * *

"Hmm…… which numbers?….awww! I shoulda never followed that advice from all dem fortune cookies….." Osaka was contemplating the raffle ticket numbers and, as usual, was having a excruciatingly hard time deciding which 3 numbers out of five to choose for the lottery grand prize of Y50,000,000(yen).

" 25…52…89…2…77….." Osaka sighed as it gave her a headache just repeating the numbers. " C'mon Osaka! Get it together, get it together, get it together…" She repeated it over and over, like a mantra, unaware that a huge buildup of people were also waiting on the oblivious Osakan girl so they could have a chance.

"Dammit! Hurry it up girl!" a guy in line yelled

"Yeah! We all wanna have a chance at it too! Hurry the hell up!"

Another guy yelled.

Osaka motioned them to calm down. "Awww! Wha' do I do!" she thought to herself. She looked at the ticket and stared at the ticket for a long 7 seconds. "since 7's a lucky number…." She circled 77. " And I sorta like the number 2…." She circled 2.

Now, the crowd was getting really restless as time sluggishly went by and a the young girl was still picking the last number. "Hey, mister? Can ya help me with choosin' a number please?" Osaka pleaded the person behind her.

"Yeah! Help her out so we can go on with our lives!" Another random person yelled from the numerous crowd, and it seemed that everyone else was in favor of his notion with a loud "YEAH!" as their acknowledgement.

"Just choose 25 o.k.?" and he circled it for her.

"Thanks mister! I, Ayumu Kasuga AKA: "Osaka" am now finished with my raffle ticket for the grand prize of Y50,000,000(yen)! The crowd cheered with a hearty "YAY!". "But before I place it in…TIME FOR A PRAYER TO BUDDHA!" and almost instantly she set up a portable shrine, complete with incense, a offering plate, and a Buddha statue and started praying. "Awww. Crap noooooo!" Some of the crowd cried, some yelled and cursed, and some simply left, disgusted of the lagging Osakan for wasting their day. 6 minutes was all it took and Osaka finally slipped in the raffle ticket and was on her merry way home. The line was long and lasted for 2 blocks. " Wow…. Long line." Osaka had completely forgot that this was the line she held up. The 3rd to last person was Ms. Yukari with a grumpy and impatient look on her face.

"Hey Ms. Yukari! What'cha doin' all the way down here for?" Osaka asked. "Oh Osaka! Some idiot was at the front of the line and they took 5 damn hours just to fill out a raffle ticket." Ms. Yukari said, mumbling about "missing her bar dinner with Nyamo" or something like that. "O.k. Ms. Yukari! Good luck winning that 50,000,000 yen! See you at school tomorrow!" Osaka said and she waved as she walked the rest of the way home.

It took Ms. Yukari's low IQ brain to compute this before she realized, "50,000,000 YEN! You gotta be joking! Think of all the stuff I could buy! And to think this was a line to win a unlimited supply of all-you-can-eat shaved ice!"……..

* * *

What lies in store for Osaka? You just have to find out on the next chapter!

I really hope you liked it! More is coming in store but it depends on how fast I can type it!

PLEASE! Rate or review or whatever the hell else you do on the this site!


	2. Tomo Holmes and the box

* * *

The next day… 

"Uhmm…. Miss. Yukari? This is for Osaka." A kid messenger came in during break time. Ms. Yukari swiped the small parcel and told the kid to go away. "Osaka! It's for you!" and she tossed Osaka the box. Being the klutz she is, she almost dropped the box but managed to get a grip on it.

"Hi Ms. Osaka!" Chiyo-chan greeted. "What are you holding? Is it a present?" she pointed at the box

"I dunno Chiyo-chan, but whatever it is, it must be, it must be top secret…." Osaka said.

"How could it be top secret?" Chiyo asked. "'Cause the emblem there looks pretty important…" and Osaka pointed at the logo that said, "Kyosaga-Zensui Shaved Ice Co. (1)" and at the center was a cat and a penguin togther. "I dunno about you Chiyo-chan, but this looks like grade-A top secret to me." Chiyo just stared at the odd Osaka as she stared at the logo.

All of a sudden, "Top secret! Where? Where? I wanna see what our damn government's been hiding from us!" Tomo came rushing in yelling. "Tomo, calm down will ya? Hey Chiyo-chan, hi Osaka, wha'cha got there that's making Tomo flare up like that?" Yomi sat in a seat next to Osaka, who still was looking at the emblem on the box, still not opening it. Tomo, who jumped at the question, said. "It's obviously a trap! Poison gas? A bomb! An assassin perhaps!"

"Your kidding right, Tomo? First of all, why would the Japaneese government want to kill Osaka for? Second, how can an assassin fit into a box as small as that? And lastly,….WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A SHERLOCK HOLMES COSTUME?" Yomi's mouth was open at the site of Tomo's sudden Sherlock Holmes attire, complete with a magnifying glass, signature coat & hat, and to top it off, the old British accent.

" Deduction my dear Yomi, deduction. To answer question number 1, for all we may know, Osaka might be a illegal immigrant from the US with a criminal record! Question #2: a lot of assassins these days can fit into cramped spaces like that box! Sadly I cant answer that last question myself…."

Both Yomi and Chiyo just stared at the ridiculous figure in the Halloween costume, speechless of the unbelievable answers Tomo had just said, while Osaka was still looking at the logo saying, "….Yup, it's top secret…"

Yomi turned to Osaka. "Osaka, hey, I think it would be best if you opened that box now…" It took a few seconds of silence until Osaka had nodded her head.

"C'mon Osaka! Open it up already!" Tomo yelled. Osaka took her pencil and ripped the tape. "AH HA! I knew it!" Tomo immediately yelled. "What are you talking about, there is no bomb, no poison gas, and NO assassin!" Yomi argued "All there is in there is a cellphone and a page of paper." But Tomo didn't' give up on it "But that's where your wrong my dear Yomi!" Tomo had got rid of the costume but wouldn't give up the accent. "what may seem like a harmless cell phone maybe in fact be a bomb!" she nodded in satisfaction while again, Yomi and Chiyo just stared.

Osaka picked up the paper and just read, 'Ayumu Kasuga, you have just won….' And Osaka exclaimed, "I won! I won! I won!" she waved and jumped. "What? What did you win Osaka" everyone had dropped their attention just to listen to what Osaka had won. "I remembered that I had entered the lottery for Y50,000,000(yen), and…I guess I won!"

Ms. Yukari had ran over as soon as Osaka finished with a angry/bewildered look on her face. "YOU WHAT! You won the 50,000,000 yen!" Ms. Yukari shook Osaka yelling stuff about waiting 7 hours in line and how life wasn't fair (and how she needed money to pay the electric bills) "AUUUUGGHHH! Forget it…….." as Ms. Yukari sulked and went to her desk. (poor baby! lol! )

Yomi picked up the page and read it, then she turned to the gleeful Osaka who was hugging Chiyo. "Osaka, you sure you got the right ticket?" Osaka nodded. "Why Yomi? " Yomi had fixed the bridge on her glasses and they gleamed from the reflected light. "Because it says here…that you won…a unlimited supply of shaved ice!"

-end of ch. 2!

* * *

I love the people that reviewed mine! (It makes me feel so good inside! ) 

Hope you liked this one too! Thnx!


	3. the challenge

Sorry for keeping ya. Had loose ends to tie up, wuz caught up and had no inspiration at the time. It's short due to that. Sry! Enjoy!

* * *

"Huuhhh!" all the girls ran to Yomi to see if this was true. "let me read it out loud…" she read,

_Ms. Ayumu Kasuga AKA: Osaka,_

_We are pleased to announce that you Ayumu Kasuga, have just won the fabulous grand prize of a unlimited supply of flavored shaved ice 24/7 provided by Kyosaga-Zensui Shaved Ice Co. you are provided a cell phone with the company # on speed dial to order as much shaved ice as you want! No Exceptions!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kyosaga-Zensui president_

A few moments of silence passed, everyone with a sweat drop on their heads. Then, Osaka got all teary-eyed and soon, started crying. "What's wrong Ms. Osaka? You should be happy! You have free shaved ice desserts! I would be happy 'cause I've never won those kinds of things in all my 12 years…" Chiyo tried to cheer Osaka up, and for awhile, it looked like it worked with Osaka's sudden stop of tears, just staring at the child, but it just made Osaka feel worse and was at it again with more tears than before.

"C'mon Osaka! Don't mope, it'll be awesome! Think now: what could you do with a unlimited supply of shaved ice? Just think Osaka!" Tomo had finally dropped the Sherlock act and finally put some seriousness in her voice. Osaka thought about it for awhile, but all that came to mind was covering the whole world in ice, making snowmen and snow angels, and snowball fights. " I got it!" Osaka exclaimed. " The Government's tryin' to make me form a whole army of snowmen and snow angels, so they can go shootin' their snowballs o' death an' goin' on to cover the world en ice & snow" the whole room fell silent and laid eyes on her.

"What's the quiet for huh?" Kagura broke the silence. She walked over to Sakaki and sat next to her. "What up rival? I wanted to ask if ya wanted to play some basketball, wad'dya say huh?" Sakaki just shrugged and looked out into the window like she always did. "O….K…." Tomo sped up to Kagura and was all in her face. "what's your deal huh! All asking Sakaki for challenges, 'play me in basketball' or 'play me in tennis' and 'race me in swimming or sprints 'cause I wanna hopelessly beat you one day!'" Tomo implied with a sneer and her usual impulsiveness. "Hey, you wanna challenge me!" Kagura asked as she pointed her finger and clenched her teeth." "YEAHHH!" Tomo locked eyes with the furious Kagura. "My boob can beat your sorry behind any day of the year!" Tomo retaliated. "Well, at least I don't put 'em on steroids!" they argued until they were too tired to even lift their arms.

"There's 1 challenge I wanna face you in!" Tomo said and she got up and pointed at Osaka "Osaka, order 100 melon-strawberry syruped shaved ice deserts!" Osaka stared blankly "why?" she asked. We're gonna have a shaved ice eating contest!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Haha! Keep you starving for more! REVIEW PLZ! Thnx! 


End file.
